humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Wireless
Walter Wireless is a flea who appears in SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal", found only in the Car Chase path. He also appears in SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required". He is an agent for SPY Corps, and thus SPY Fox's ally. Walter is a tracking bug that can trace locations and listen in on things, thus, Walter acts as a bug — the fact that he is a flea is a direct pun on the term. His name is a spoof of the late Walter Cronkite, although his voice sounds more like Tom Brokaw; both of whom were major TV news anchors in the 20th century. This connection is reinforced by the video reports that he sends to SPY Fox, as well as his cameo appearance as a newscaster at the end of "Dry Cereal". ''SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Walter appears in all versions of the storyline, but he is only important in the Car Chase storyline. In the Car Chase storyline, Monkey Penny gives SPY Fox Walter after she entasks him in slipping Walter into Russian Blue's purse so that SPY Corp may trace her whereabouts all over the island. To get Russian Blue to put down her purse temporarily, SPY Fox must secretly put a tango music sheet in front of the conductor's music stand so that he will play a tango instead of a waltz. This will hypnotize Russian Blue and get her to put down her purse so that she will dance with SPY Fox. While the dance is going, SPY Fox must toss Walter into Russian Blue's purse before the dance ends. Once that succeeds, Russian Blue will leave the S.S. Deadweight. After Monkey Penny requests SPY Fox to meet Mata Hairy at the N.O.G. Factory, Walter will reveal where Russian Blue is going in her car from within her purse. However Walter gets caught after Russian Blue stops at Kid's Secret Volcano Fortress and finds him in her purse. Luckily, Russian Blue just drops Walter onto a fountain and leaves into a secret passageway. Walter then leaves behind a trail on the SPY Radar, so that SPY Fox can use the SPY Car to arrive at his location. Upon arriving at the secret entrance, Walter reveals what happened when he got caught and leaves (since Russian Blue mentioned an exterminator and he did not bring his gas mask). Regardless of the storylines used, Walter appears at the end of the game revealing SPY Fox saving the world from a near disasterous milk shortage and the US president rewarding SPY Fox for "outstanding heroism and swabness in the face of utter dairy chaos" and (if the bonus ending is completed) bringing William the Kid to justice. SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" In ''SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required", he was sent to receive and give a message to SPY Fox regarding the deactivation code for the Dogbot from Dottie Dash (which always varies from game to game). Trivia Walter mentions in Spy Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" about how he got a fever from being cat scratched, which is a reference to when he was discovered in Russian Blue's Purse. In the Dutch version of Spy Fox in "Dry Cereal", his name is changed to Hector Investigator Gallery Walter Item.png|Walter as an item. Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Characters Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Males Category:Items Category:Putt-Putt Series Items Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Items Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" Items